The Babysitter
The Babysitter is one of the seven short films comprising the anime adaptation of the Halo universe, Halo Legends [http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=933040 Halo.Bungie.Org - Halo Legends: Polite Questions Answered Here][http://xboxlive.ign.com/articles/100/1007244p1.html IGN.com - SDCC 09: Halo Legends In-Depth]. Babysitter focuses on the rivalry between the SPARTAN-II Commandos and the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. The first preview of Legends and Babysitter was revealed on September 17th, 2009 during Spike TV's [[Wikipedia:Game Trailers TV|GTTV Presents "Halo 3: ODST" Countdown to Launch]] [http://www.reuters.com/article/pressRelease/idUS252724+03-Sep-2009+PRN20090903 Reuters.com - Prepare To Drop! Spike TV Gears Up For "Halo Month"]. The Babysitter was released on November 7th, 2009 for a limited time on Halo Waypoint. Summary The Babysitter is focused around an ODST squad aboard Destroyer DD-993, who are sent on a mission to investigate alien ruins and eliminate a Covenant Prophet on an unidentified planet in a Covenant-held sector of space. The story opens with ODSTs O'Brian, Dutch, and Checkman discussing their upcoming mission (with a Marine trying to eavesdrop on them); O'Brian, the squad's sniper, is upset that he's being replaced as the marksman on this mission. When Cortez, the squad's sergeant, sits down to join them, he brings news to the table that upsets the squad, especially O'Brian: the sniper replacing him is a SPARTAN-II, and he's the backup. Shortly after, the squad meets SPARTAN Cal-141, and Cortez briefs them on the mission: they are to drop into this planet under the cover of a meteor shower and eliminate a Prophet to gain a tactical advantage in this sector; the Prophet's death will break up the supply chain to other planets. In addition, alien ruins were found on this planet that predate both human and Covenant architecture; they need to take photographs of the ruins. The squad enters the asteroid ring surrounding the planet in their drop pods, losing Checkman in the process; his pod bumps into an asteroid which knocks him off course, sending him plummeting into the planet the wrong way. The other four pods land on the planet in close proximity to each other; Cal, Dutch, and Cortez land in a forest, and O'Brian lands in a swamp, after hitting a cliff and breaking his oxygen tank in the process. Dutch and Cortez go to get gear to retrieve O'Brian, but stop when Cal simply walks into the swamp, unphased by the thick mud, and lifts the drop pod out of the mud, throwing it to the side. Dutch tells O'Brian that Cal singlehandedly saved him from certain death, and his contempt for the SPARTAN grows. The squad plots out the mission from there; the Prophet will be landing at a logistics site north of their landing zone, and they need to get there before it does to set up for the shot, but before they can do that, they need to photograph the ruins on the way. When they arrive at the ruins site, Cal halts them, noticing a patrol of Unggoy and a Brute Chieftain. The SPARTAN orders them to take out the patrol covertly; Cal kills a grunt with a knife, Dutch knocks another one out, and Cortez breaks one's neck. As O'Brian prepares to sneak up on one, he alerts it to his position by stepping on a twig, and the nearby Chieftain also notices. The Chieftain moves to pulverize O'Brien with his gravity hammer as he takes out the grunt with his SMG, only to be stopped by Cal, who grabs the hammer before impact. The Chieftain swings his hammer, knocking O'Brian and Cal back. O'Brian dangles from a cliff, and then a waterfall, losing his sniper rifle, and watches Cal fight the Chieftain in hand-to-hand combat. The Chieftain is ultimately thrown off of the waterfall, after being blinded in one eye by a punch to the face. Cal picks up O'Brian as he loses his grip and carries him back to the squad. His contempt for Cal grows yet further, having been saved twice and humiliated in front of his squadmates. Finally, the squad reaches their destination two minutes before the Prophet lands. Cal sets up for the shot, and the Chieftain, who followed them from the ruins, ambushes the squad, attacking O'Brian first. Cal jumps in front of him, taking the hammer blow to the head and shoulder. Dutch, Cortez, and O'Brian collectively tackle the Chieftain, and Dutch unloads his SMG into the Chieftain's face, killing it. Cortez removes Cal's helmet to assess the injuries, and to the squad's shock, they find that Cal is a woman. Cal urges O'Brian to take the shot, claiming he's the only one that can do it. He hesitates, then picks up the rifle and takes the shot, killing the Prophet, and causing a major uproar among the Honor Guard at the landing site. Cal then hands the data chip containing the photos of the ruins to Cortez, asking him to get them to Dr. Halsey. Cortez tells Cal that she should be the one to do it, but she tells him that they both know that can't happen, and she dies shortly after. Back on the Destroyer, the squad is sitting at their table. Berger joins them and attempts to make small talk about their last mission, making the mistake of mocking Cal's combat skill by saying that SPARTANs just can't keep up with Helljumpers. The squad throws apples at him for making such a comment, and when he asks what he said wrong, O'Brian reflects silently on how Cal saved his life three times, and her death. Appearances Characters *Berger *Cal-141 *Corporal Checkman *Corporal Taylor H. "Dutch" Miles *Master Sergeant Cortez *Private O'Brian *Unidentified Chieftain *Unidentified Officer *Unidentified Prophet Locations *Eridanus (Mentioned only) *Unnamed Covenant-held world **Logistics Base Organizations *Covenant Empire **Honor Guard of the Covenant *United Nations Space Command **UNSC Navy ***Office of Naval Intelligence ***UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command ****SPARTAN-II Program **UNSC Marine Corps ***UNSC Marine Infantry ***Orbital Drop Shock Troopers ****105th ODST Division Species *Human *Jiralhanae *Sangheili *San 'Shyuum *Unggoy Vehicles *Destroyer DD-933 *Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle *Type-52 Troop Carrier Weapons *Close Quarters Combat Weapon System *Energy Stave *M7S Caseless Submachine Gun *MA5B ICWS Assault Rifle *SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle *Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer Trivia *It may be noted that, unlike the Prophet of Regret from Halo 2, the unidentified Prophet was not protected by energy shields. While this may be considered a flaw in the plot, it is possible that this may have been what pressed the Covenant to protect their Prophets with energy shields, as this occurred sometime before the events of Halo: Combat Evolved, as SPARTAN-IIs were still prominent. (And the Spartan wearing Mk IV) Sources Category:Film Category:Halo Legends episodes